When a Web page is submitted to a server through a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) POST request or an HTTP GET request, a Web user that attempts to refresh the server response may cause the contents of the original request to be resubmitted, possibly causing undesired results, such as a duplicate Web purchase. The reload problem occurs in many situations. Actions that re-request a document from the server may include: pressing a reload or refresh button; printing or saving the uniform resource locator (URL) in the browser and returning to the page using a bookmark or favorite; using back or forward buttons; pressing an enter key in a URL location entry box; and resizing the browser window. Typically, an HTTP response contains a reload request to an URL that just displays the result. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.